Cletus
Cletus is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Carrots Hates: Long sleeves Cletus lives on 10-acre farm close to the border of Toastwood and Tacodale. He lives a simple life tending his farm and raising chickens. Cletus loves auctions and estate sales, and even he admits to being a bit of a hoarder. Most of the junk that he collects ends up rusting out in his yard. To pay the bills, he opened up Cletus’ Scrapyard, where pickers arrive looking for car parts and rusty treasure. Appearance Cletus is an old man with a long white beard, wears blue overalls with a brown belt and a gray shirt underneath. He has a brown hat with a dark brown lining and a stitch on it. His shoes are brown with yellow laces. While he does not wear any sleeved shirts, his forearms are tan while his upper arms remain pale. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Top Bun *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Pickle *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Wings *4 Carrots (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Tulip Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Marshmallow **Tulip Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Lucky Dust (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *4 Onions *4 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) *1 Green Pepper *Focaccia Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Egg with Strawberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Regular Egg with Whipped Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Red Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Hams on the right, and the bottom left *6 Green peppers on the left, and the bottom right *4 Onions on the top *Light baked *4 slices Toppings he is unlocked with *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Popcorn *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Carrot Cake. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked Broccoli. *In Freezeria To Go, he is unlocked with Huckleberry Syrup. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Egg Cutter. Trivia *He seems to like chocolate since he orders a chocolate whipped cream in Freezeria, and Chocolate Corn in Hot Doggeria. *In Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Freezeria HD, he orders smooth blend. But in Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he orders chunky blend. *He dresses up as a rabbit during Easter in Papa's Donuteria, and now represents the holiday after Xandra left to represent New Year. *He has lost in the first round of Papa's Next Chefs every year. *He has a place in Toastwood. Papa's Next Chefs *'2011:' He lost to Greg in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *'2012:' He lost to Connor in the first round of the Bacon Division. *'2013:' He lost to James in the first round of the Dr. Cherry Division. *'2014:' He lost to Wally in the first round of the Keylime Division. Gallery (Pastaria)_Cletus_Before_Star_Customer.png Scraps.jpg|Cletus' Scrapyard Boo!.jpg|In The intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria PerfectCletus!.png CletusAngry.png|" I just want respect as a scrapyard owner and all you gave me is a messy plate! " Cletus.jpg Cletus10.png Poor Cletus.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus 2.png Cletus in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 2.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 3.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 4.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 5.png Easter2014.jpg|Cletus in Easter 2014 Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Cletus 1.jpg|Cletus' Easter Unlock Cletus 2.jpg|Cletus at Easter Cletus 3.jpg|Cletus Cottontail's Perfect Donuts!!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.14.png|Bunny Cletus is not pleased Tacomiacletus.jpg|Cletus is a star customer in Papa's Taco Mia. (Donuteria) Cletus as a star customer during Easter.png Cletus Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cletus loves his perfect taco! Papa's Donuteria - Cletus Shrugs.png Cletusperfect.png|Cletus thinks my wings are perfect! Easter 15 small.jpg hotd3.png|Cletus perfect in Hot Doggeria + becomes silver star customer.